True Loyalties
by Artemid
Summary: Harry is having nightmares and Draco tries to help him.. Or does he? H/D slash. Dark, angst.


Hi all! This is my first ever fic and its slash of the Harry/Draco variety. Written for a challenge, its genre is dark / angst, rating PG-13.

If you don't agree with the concept of slash, don't read it. Thanks.

The rest, you are more than welcomed to read and review...:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is JKR's property.

On with the ficlet now ;)

_**Fic : True Loyalties**_

_Harry was on his knees in front of Draco Malfoy, trying desperately to stand up. He couldn't move at all, as many of his ribs were broken and it hurt him like hell. He tried to grab his wand but Malfoy had already seen his move and kicked him in his stomach._

'_So, Potter,' He spat the name, 'now what? Where are your precious friends to save you? The old fool to rescue you, eh?' _

_He had this malicious smirk all over his face, reminding Harry of demons disguised as angelic shapes. _

'_What… do you …want...?' Harry whispered with a hoarse voice, spitting blood as he did so. He silently prayed to any gods that someone would appear and save him from this lunatic. _

'_Why, Scarhead, I thought you enjoyed my company. Very well, I don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting after all. You do know how displeased he can get…' Malfoy drawled and cast a Binding spell on Harry. He grabbed him and Apparated with a 'pop'. _

_  
_  
_They landed, one on top of the other, Harry almost suffocated by the weight of Malfoy pressing him down. _

'_Can't believe you became useful in something Potty...' the blond sneered at him, standing up quickly, giving Harry the impression that Malfoy believed he would be poison if he touched him. _

_Suddenly, a hissing voice coming from somewhere across the room they were, cut off any remaining discussion. _

'_Well done young Malfoy, I see you are not only words like your late father...' the voice mocked, sounding closer now. 'Please, bring our guest here. Where are your manners?'  
Malfoy kicked Harry again against his legs with full force till he brought him close to the hem of Dark Lord's robes. _

_Voldemort bent over the badly injured young man and lifted his bloodied chin with one bony finger.  
'So pathetic, Harry Potter... Is this the end of the wizarding world's saviour...? Let it be then' he whispered, sounding more like talking in Parseltongue. He held his wand in front of him, pointing it at Harry. _

_Malfoy efficiently stilled him as the worst of the unforgivables was uttered by the most evil wizard in history..._

He woke up with a start, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself. He felt a stir next to him and turned to look at his one year long term lover.

'Harry, what's the matter? Another nightmare? Please, talk to me...' None other than Draco Malfoy tried to embrace him, only to be pushed away.

Harry didn't know why, but the dream left him with a feeling of complete uneasiness as far as Draco Malfoy was concerned. Not to mention his own death, something constantly repeating over and over in his dreams more recently now...

Draco narrowed his eyes and watched Harry's face intently.

'What?' He snapped at him, 'I only want to help you.'

Harry turned his gaze over to Draco's eyes, silently observing him. Why would he let a nightmare mess with his mind? He had already done that with dreadful results... He trusted Draco. They were together in this war and life and they promised to stay like this, to give comfort to each other, to always talk and not hide things. Still, he couldn't explain this feeling in his stomach, this lump in his throat.

'I'm sorry... It's just that I…..saw something in this particular dream that worried me a lot... Sorry, I'm being silly.' He tried to give a small smile but didn't quite manage it...  
Draco was watching him carefully, his face a perfect mask.

'What did you see?' He actually growled.

Harry was taken aback by his lover's behaviour but didn't want to comment any further.  
'It was nothing, really. Voldemort loves to screw with my mind, is all.' He slid his hands around Draco's waist and pulled him closer.

'Please, let's forget it. Everything is fine, I promise.' he whispered, his face buried in Draco's sweetly smelling hair, leaving his worries for a moment about the chaos that erupted from the war.

'Okay...' Draco pressed his forehead on Harry's shoulder, stroking his forearm and shuddering suddenly.

He was wondering how long it would finally take Harry to discover where Draco's true loyalties lay and if his dreams were the exact impending actions of the future.

_fin_


End file.
